Forever starts tonight
by futuremrshudson
Summary: J/S scene during and after endings and beginnings xx will a horoscope prediction cause Jack to confess his feelings or will Sue be the one confessing xx read and find out xx fluffiness ensues x now complete x
1. Chapter 1

_**This is totally random and I have no idea where it came from but anyways a new story for you guys xx only own anything you do not recognise **_

**There are quotes and episode flashbacks in here – including a long conversation between Jack and Sue from Endings and Beginnings **

'Forever starts tonight'

Jack Hudson sat there reading the words over and over in his head and for once he could see why he never believed or even read horoscope predictions, but as he sat thinking about his past three years with the woman about to leave his life he realised some came true and it had all started three years ago.

After much persuasion by his younger sister Jill, he had decided to glance at his to stop her constant nagging. The words still went around in his mind even to this day

'_**Sagittarius – Life will never be the same again once a new face appears'**_

Oh how true that one sentence had been. That morning he had been sat in the bullpen, filling in paperwork, solving cases it was just another ordinary work day, or it was until seven words did indeed cause his life to never be the same again

"I'm Sue Thomas your new special project"

Those were the words that changed his life. As he looked up he was met by the hazel eyes of the woman who would start as one of his best friends but now she was much, much more than that she was the love of his life, the only woman he could picture the rest of his life with.

'Forever starts tonight'

He read the words again, wanting to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. How could forever start tonight, she was leaving for New York, tonight. If it had said 'everything ends tonight' he could have believed it.

"Hudson why do you believe this rubbish, sure there have been some cases where it was right, but heck miracles do happens even Randy is right on some occasions" he muttered to himself.

Sitting in his car as he drove to the bullpen for the end of an era in his life the horoscope words went around in his mind. Why were they causing this reaction in him, it wasn't like he believed them. Though there was the one incident three years ago and the other incident on the morning of heart arrhythmia

_**Sagittarius 'A health scare in a family will make things clearer' **_

So it was him that was the member of his family that would have the health scare but still it had made his feelings towards Sue much clearer. He loved her! He wanted her to take care of him but no, as usual his mother had to interfere and contacted Ally, the look on Sue's face broke his heart, but still the dating policy prevented him talking to her and confessing his feelings even though it was the only thing he wanted to do.

The thoughts of his time with her caused another horoscope prediction to pop into his head which could be considered true to firm believers

_**Sagittarius – revisiting the past, will open your eyes to the future'**_

He remembered this one clearly he read it the morning he met Helga for the first time, seeing Sue heartbroken as she learned of the past was breaking his own heart, all he wanted to do was be in her future and protect her from the evils of the world. It was Helga's words about him and Sue being a 'lovely couple' that he realised it was true and he wanted those words to become a reality.

"Why couldn't you have just told her Hudson?"

He said to himself as he waited for the elevator to arrive "Maybe it's not too late! Maybe I could tell her! Perhaps she's willing to try a long distance relationship, could I ask her to do that? Would it be fair to ask her to do that?" these words circled his head

Their last year together gave him an indication that this could be true. The jealousy he could see in her eyes when Jessica came back, the way their eyes would lock together as if one was waiting for the other to make their move, their kiss at the law firm, their 'undercover dates', the way she held on to him for dear life when he saved her from Simon, the way she looked at him when she announced she was leaving.

As he thought of their last year another prediction moved to the front of his mind

_**Sagittarius – don't leave things that can be done today till tomorrow because tomorrow will be to late **_

That was yesterday's if only he had read it in the morning and not 10pm last night. He smiled and decided he was going to tell her TODAY after all she was leaving today and he knew the saying 'tomorrow never comes' and that was what he had always told himself, 'I'll tell her tomorrow'.

But now he had no tomorrow she wouldn't be here tomorrow, exiting the elevator he knew it was time to confess everything. He had it all planned in his head he was going to take her to lunch in the park where it was quiet and he would have a real chance to talk to her properly.

Walking towards the bullpen he was brought from his musing by the object of his desires coming from the stair case

"You took the stairs?" He asked

"We didn't have time to walk this morning. We needed some exercise"

They were there in the corridor alone. Seeing the opportunity Jack decided why wait till lunch

"Oh, I actually wanted to talk to you"

"Really? About what?"

"Um about you moving and leaving and everything" he replied the tears beginning to form in his eyes

"I see, I D..."

He cut her off, he needed to tell her this! He needed her to know this

"Before you say anything can I just tell you what it is I was planning to tell you?"

She looked at him and smiled "Ok"

"I, um, I was up all night thinking about it and I didn't want you to go without at least knowing what it was I was thinking"

He paused for a few seconds as he fought back the tears wanting to escape from his eyes, taking a deep breath he continued

"I understand that this is a great opportunity and I would never want to get in the way of your career advancement, but I want you to know that I wish you weren't going. We're all gonna miss you as a team, and um I gonna miss you personally, a lot and I just wanted you to know that"

There was so much more he needed to say to say to her but the tears were becoming harder to fight back and he stopped for a few seconds as Myles joined them

"I've been handed a fraud case and I need you to interview a woman in Alexandria next Tuesday" he said looking between the pair

"I'll have to get Bobby to come with me; Sue's not going to be here she'll be at her new job"

The next words coming from Myles and Sue stopped his words! His thoughts! His breathing

"Did you change your mind again?"

"No" she replied with a small voice

"Did you what?" he asked as she peered around the door

As he followed her gaze he saw a banner that made his heart leap with joy

'Goodbye/welcome back Sue and Levi'

"I decided to stay, I guess Lucy got here and told everyone except you, now what was it you were saying in the hallway?" she asked him with a grin

He wanted to continue the conversation but at that moment words failed him so he said the first thing that came to his head

"Just welcome back"

Smiling together the pair headed for their desks, toasting doughnuts with her he was just happy she was staying

Once the party was over Jack sat back at his desk and just watched her over the top of the report he was 'reading'. She caught him a few times and flashed him that smile he loved so much. He was so busy watching her he didn't notice everyone else had gone home and it was now 6pm. He laughed a little and Sue looked up and caught it

"What's so funny Mr Hudson?" She asked

"Do you realise it is 6pm?"

Glancing at her watch she realised he was right and couldn't believe how quick today had gone; she hadn't even eaten apart from the doughnuts and snacks she ate at the party. Looking back at Jack she saw him signing

"**You hungry?"**

She loved this question from him for it gave them the opportunity to play that flirty game she loved

"**You buying?"**

Jack smiled; he loved this flirting game as much she did

"**I'm buying" **

"Then I'm hungry" she replied with that wink that drove Jack crazy

Smiling he got up and walked over to her desk

"So Miss Thomas what do you want to eat? Pizza? Chinese? Italian? Mexican?"

Neither one of them really cared what they were going to eat but still one of them needed to make a choice

"Italian, I'm in the mood for pasta" she replied

"Italian it is then, shall we?" he asked

Standing she put on her coat and together they headed for the door his hand on her back, hers holding Levi's leash.

**Please review xx next part coming later tonight x I just need to finish it xx I'm nearly done x **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry guys I know I promised this would be up last night but RL interfered :-( ****Am I forgiven?**

**Only own the plot xx **

Jack and Sue made their way to the parking garage, entered Jack's car and made the short ten minute drive towards 'Mickey's' their favourite Italian diner. All through the journey Jack had a huge smile on his face and it was due to the fact that his blonde partner was staying. Jack pulled up outside the diner and exited his side of the car rushing around the side to open her door

"Ooh such a gentleman" she laughed, as he did the same with Levi's door

Jack didn't reply he just laughed with her and held out his arm which she took and together, with Levi at her side they entered the building. Sitting at their table they glanced at the menu's though why they would never know; even the waitress knew what they would order. Sue would have Pasta Carbonara and a glass of coke while Jack would have lamb and mint risotto with a glass of coke, a bowl of meatballs added to the order for Levi. As their meal was placed on the table Sue put the bowl with the meatballs on the floor for Levi and their routine continued

"Jack why do you order risotto if you always insist on taking half my pasta?" Sue asked as he took half his risotto and exchanged it for half her pasta

"Because if I didn't you and I wouldn't have this conversation" he answered simply "And if we both had pasta what would be the point in swapping, if you mind that much we can always swap back"

"No it's fine, I know how much you love this little discussion of ours so who am I to stop you"

"Admit it Sue, you love having this discussion"

"I never said I didn't, I just don't see the point in it"

"Its fun" he replied with a smile "It brings out your ..." he stopped for a moment trying to think of the perfect word to finish the sentence

"Brings out my what?" she asked

"Your personality"

"My personality"

"Yes, you seem to light up whenever we have this discussion"

"Oh" she replied still somewhat confused by the whole discussion

The remainder of the meal passed with conversations of weekend plans, pending cases and Sue convincing Jack that Billy Borelli's death earlier that week was not his fault, but there was still one thing Jack needed to know and once the meal was finished Jack reached over and took her hand

"Sue can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Jack, you know you can ask me anything" she replied nervously due to Jack's fingers playing with her wrist

"Why, what, did" he had the question in his mind but her sparkling eyes looking at him made him loose all sense of speech

Sue couldn't help but laugh at his flustered features and sat waiting for him to gain some sense

Shaking his head he tried again "Sue, what made you decide to stay in DC?"

She looked at him 'you' her head was screaming but she knew that couldn't be her answer not until she was sure it was the answer he wanted to hear

"It was a number of factors really; I was walking Levi when I came across this small church. I don't know why but I had this overwhelming urge to go inside so I did. Once in there I saw a woman I met a few years ago, she has a number of health problems and has just been diagnosed with MS, she explained that the one thing she had was a lot of friends. Sitting there talking to her I realised so did I, but they were all here in DC not in New York. I couldn't move miles away from my friends and family the people who supported me, befriended me and made me feel like part of something special, so I decided to stay"

"I'm glad you changed your mind" he said

"Me too"

Their eyes locked together, that spark was still there and Jack moved his fingers so they were now interlaced with hers, she smiled, he smiled, Jack opened his mouth to talk to her again but a sigh from Levi broke the spell. Clearing their throats they placed their coats back on and headed out of the restaurant once Jack had paid.

The pair got back in his car their heads whirling from the moment in the restaurant, the journey was silent but it was comfortable, not in the least bit awkward. Pulling outside her apartment block Sue wasn't quite ready to say goodnight yet, there was so much more she wanted to say to him especially since the moment in the diner and she was sure he wanted to tell her more too.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you in the morning"

"Yes, unless..."

"Unless what"

"It's nothing it's just I'm going to walk Levi around the park if you want to join us"

"I'd be happy to" he replied, he didn't want his time with her to end, he needed to say so much to her, he just didn't know where to start

The pair exited the car and made their way to the park located opposite her apartment. It was a park they both knew well. They had lost count the amount of times they accidently met here, or came here when she needed to talk, they had, had lunch there on several Sunday afternoons both alone and with the team. As they walked Levi found a ball hidden in the bushes which Jack and Sue were now taking turns throwing for him. The two of them made their way to a bench, but not just any bench, the bench they always used which had a perfect view of the lake and DC sparkling behind

"DO you realise we always somehow manage to sit at this bench" Sue pointed out as they sat Sue angled slightly so she could see his lips, Levi at their feet

"I do, I suppose it could be considered 'our bench'" Jack added

Turning her body more, she faced him completely, looking into his eyes, her breathing stopped, she could quite easily get lost in those eyes, she wanted to get lost in them, she wanted to look at them for the rest of her life and she knew it was time to tell him the truth, the real reason she stayed in DC

"Jack, I lied to you" she began

Turning his body towards her, he was shocked by the sadness on her face; she looked as though she could cry a river at any moment

"What do mean Sue?"

"I mean in the restaurant, I lied to you, I didn't stay because of my friends; I lied!"

Jack smiled at her and placed his hands on her arms rubbing them gently as he spoke

"Sue I don't care if you lied, all I care about is the fact that you're not leaving" he wiped the tear that had fallen and continued "If you want to tell me the real reason you can"

"Jack I need to tell you. I can't carry-on with things the way they have been" the tears were now falling freely from her eyes

"Sue talk to me please" he said the tears in his own eyes

She took a deep breath and blurted out the words "It was you, I stayed because of you"

Jack needed to remind himself to breathe as she spoke, the breaths speeding up as she placed her hands on his face

"Jack, I couldn't leave you, I couldn't handle not seeing you every-day. When I saw that hit-man about to take a shot at you my heart stopped... I nearly lost you and by moving to New York I was going to lose you and I couldn't do it. I don't want to lose you"

"Sue you would have never lost me. I would still have been there, on the end of the phone, at the end of an email I would still be your best friend"

"That's my point Jack; I don't want your friendship anymore"

Jack moved back from her at this point misreading her words, he thought she wanted to break all contact with him, but yet he was the reason she stayed, nothing in his head was making sense and as he replied he cursed himself

"If that's what you want I guess I should go" with that he stood up and began walking slowly away from her

It was now Sue turn to feel confused, she was sure he felt the same way she did, that moment in the restaurant convinced her what went wrong and then it hit her 'I don't want your friendship anymore'. Nice choice of words Sue! She cursed herself and then did the only thing to make him stop she screamed his name

"JACK!"

Jack walked back towards his car his heart breaking, he was sure she felt the same way but she doesn't even want my friendship, a piercing scream of her calling his name caused his heart to stop and he spun on his heels afraid something had happened to her, his breathing almost stopping when he saw her coming towards him

"That's not what I meant. I meant I don't just want your friendship anymore, I want more than that, it's just taken me so long to gain the courage to tell you"

"Sue you're going to have to explain this to me, I'm confused"

Dropping Levi's leash to the floor she took his face in her hand, looked him right in the eyes and said

"I love you Jack, I don't want to be friends, I want more, I want you as my partner, my boyfriend and hopefully one day my husband"

Jack once again had to remind himself to breathe, finally she was being honest and now it was his turn. He took her hands and moved them from his face, before taking her face in his own

"I love you too Sue" he said as he watched the tears flow from her face

"You do?"

"I do, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Sue when you decided to leave my heart stopped. I spent all night going through the last three years, cursing myself for the amount of times I could have told you but never did. I made the decision to tell you today, I was going to bring you here for lunch and confess, but then you appeared by the stairs and I thought now's a good a time as any. I started to tell you but Myles interrupted me and then I found out you were staying and I chickened out I'm sorry sweetheart"

Sue smiled as he finished

"What"

"Nothing I like you calling me sweetheart"

"I like calling you it and I plan on calling you it for a long time yet... now that you're here in my arms I am never letting you go. You and I are going to grow old together, live together, get married, date, have children, go to sleep and wake up in each other's arms for the rest of our lives. I mean it Sue you are stuck with me forever."

"Jack"

"What"

"You're talking to fast I can't keep up"

"Sorry, I said..."

As he was about to repeat what he had said she placed her finger on his lips to stop him

"Jack, just shut up and kiss me"

The smile widening on his face he granted her wish, placing his lips on hers the kiss started soft, but finally all the pent up passion inside them came out. Their mouths and tongues played together in a dance that was made just for them, breaking apart Jack smiled and he couldn't resist picking her up and twirling her around, placing her back on the ground he pulled her close but still giving her room to read his lips

"I love you so much Sue Thomas"

"I love you too Jack Hudson and I'm going to love you forever"

As she said the word forever the horoscope jumped to his mind and he smiled

When she saw the grin appear on his face she could help but ask "What?"

"Ok please don't laugh"

"I'll try"

"I've been reading my horoscope a few times and today it said forever starts tonight"

Sue didn't want to laugh but couldn't stop the giggle escaping

"Sorry, it's just I never pictured you as a guy that reads horoscopes, but I read mine to and it said 'don't run-away from the truth, confronting it could lead to a promising future'"

Smiling together at the thought that it took a horoscope to get them together their lips connected once more each one thinking the same thing

'Revealing the truth was going to lead to forever starting tonight.'

**Ok I know the whole picking her and twirling her was a bit cheesy and fluffy but hey I'm a fluffiness kind of girl x**

**Please review xx **


End file.
